


fries and sundae

by ficsandchill



Series: Say It First [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandchill/pseuds/ficsandchill
Summary: Soft moments that include one person forcing another to eat fries with sundae, no big deal. (but it actually, indeed, is a big deal.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Say It First [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	fries and sundae

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the plot and suddenly reminded of Sam Smith's song Say it First and it's really fitting to what I am planing to write.
> 
> This is my first fiction so I hope you like it!

"Try eating the fries with the sundae."

The fry is now halted halfway from his opened mouth. Donghyuck turns his head to see Mark looking at him "What?"

Mark chuckles, amused as to why Donghyuck is so taken aback. "I said, try them with your sundae." Reaching to steal the fry in Donghyuck's hand, he then dips it in Donghyuck's sundae, "It tastes surprisingly good." and plops it in his mouth, ignoring the indignant whine he heard from the victim for having his fry and sundae colonized by Mark. "And you said I'm the boring one in our relationship."

"You still are the boring one and Mark, that is just," Donghyuck scrunches his face in pretense for disgust "weird. So I do not only have a boring boyfriend but also a weird one." 

With that, Mark grabs another fry, dips it the sundae and grabs Donghyuck's chin with one hand and squeezes it hard enough to get it open and force-feed him that. "Just chew, it's already in your mouth!" Mark laughs at how betrayed Donghyuck's face looks before he slowly chews with furrowed eyebrows. Mark keeps his hand on Donghyuck's chin and keeps his eyes on Donghyuck's face for a reaction. Furrowed brows arching to raise as the taste finally registers on his tongue. 

"Okay, it's not bad." 

"Don't lie, it's great."

"It's okay." 

Mark squeezes Donghyuck's cheeks just a bit harder and leans in to playfully glare, "Saaaaaay iiiiiiitttt." "Ou-ouch, its great! its great!" Donghyuck shrills. 

Mark laughs in triumph and smooches Donghyuck's cheek sloppily just to annoy him.

It has been two weeks from seeing each other and now here they are in Mark's car, eating Mcdonald's at midnight. The radio is on at the minimum volume to act as white noise. It is not like Mark didn't want to take Donghyuck out for a proper date but they both just happened to be in their final weeks of semester and they are both here not because they are not currently busy, but both just missing each other too much so a night out would do for now. It has been five months since they have been together.

Donghyuck at times hums along to the song playing while dipping a few fries into the sundae and feed them back and forth to Mark and himself. All of the while, Mark just stares at Donghyuck finishing the remaining fries and opening his mouth when a fry is coming his way.

All the humming and rush to finish the fries before the sundae melts, has made Donghyuck be a bit messy and the far right corner of his mouth just next to his cheek to have a gooey spot. Mark smiles a little because when Donghyuck is feeding him the fries, he made sure to not make a mess, to the point of opening his own mouth to demonstrate and make sounds to guide Mark to open his mouth wider when Donghyuck sees fit. 

Donghyuck turns to him and guiding the last fries to Mark's mouth expectantly, Mark took it willingly and hums obnoxiously. "Finished already?" he asks Donghyuck who just hums in reply. The gooey spot is still there when Donghyuck has wiped his hands and mouth.

Mark reaches for a new tissue and hold Donghyuck's jaw in one hand to wipe it, "Ahh my messy baby." gently wiping it and kiss the spot. Retreating back to find Donghyuck looking at him. Holding his gaze, Mark breathes out, "I miss you." and sending a soft smile to Donghyuck, shifting his hand on Donghyuck's jaw a little so his thumb can caress Donghyuck's cheek. Donghyuck's eyes flutter close at the touch and raise his hand to grab onto Mark wrist. 

They stay like that for a moment. Just Mark's thumb caressing Donghyuck's cheek and Donghyuck caressing Mark's wrist wuth his thumb in return with his eyes still closing, Mark studying every of Donghyuck features this close. So close. They are sharing the same breathe.

Donghyuck's eyes flutter open slowly, almost shyly and makes eye contact with Mark. Then he shifts his gaze downward and turns his head slightly. "I" he whispers, so quietly that Mark won't catch it if he isn't this close. Donghyuck presses his mouth to Mark's wrist. For a single heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three heartbeats. Then he removes his lips to breathes out the word, "You."

Mark smiles lovingly at Donghyuck, who decides the radio is a far more interesting thing to look at now than Mark. A slight blush coloring Donghyuck cheekbones, one of which his thumb still mindlessly caressing. He does not have to ask, Mark just understands.

"I" Mark says, leans in to kiss his cheekbone. For a single heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three heartbeats. Then leans back to say the word, "You."

Donghyuck groans as he feels as if Mark is making fun of him but the corner of his mouth quirks up because Mark understands without him saying anything more than those two words. He glares at Mark then leans in to plant a soft kiss on Mark's lips which lasts too short to Mark's liking.

"Now send me home, Lee Minhyung."


End file.
